Deducing the Heart
by Squibblybob
Summary: Johnlock. Takes place not long after the Reichenbach Fall. Sherlock returns to the flat to try and fix things. He is unsettled by how much he missed John. John is his best friend but he never thought it would be this hard to live without him. The fact that he doesn't know what this means makes him highly uncomfortable. Its okay though because everything will return to normal. Right
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you for choosing to read this. I am extremely grateful and I hope you enjoy it. This is my first fanfic so feel free to leave reviews, I could certainly use the help because I'm new her. Thanks everyone. Enjoy. :)

* * *

John sits in 221B wondering what on earth he is now going to do with his life. His life now seems so empty and well _dull_ as Sherlock would have put it. Oh God, Sherlock. Almost instantly painful images of Sherlock throwing himself of the roof of Saint Bart's flood his mind. Sobs rack John to the core. How is he going to carry on without him? It is all just too painful. He could always go back to the surgery, he supposes. He had no choice Sherlock was gone. Dead, he had seen it happen with his own eyes, been to his funeral but somehow he still couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Sherlock hails a cab. "Baker Street. Do be quick about it." he said in a sharp tone. He definitely doesn't know how John was going to handle his being alive. How should he reveal himself to John? Should he just waltz into the flat and pretend nothing had happened? Should he txt John before he arrives? He was certainly expecting a punch in the face. Would John be angry or relieved? Perhaps both but which emotion would outweigh the other. The fact that he didn't know made him highly uncomfortable. But that isn't the only thing unsettling the detective. He misses John. Badly. The past six months have been torture without his short, blonde doctor by his side. Wait. When did John suddenly become _his_? When did he become so possessive? Sherlock stares out of the cab window thinking about these things while the unfamiliar feeling of dread makes a pit in his stomach. Once he returned to the flat things would be fine and everything would go back to normal. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll update as often as I can. I will try to be grammatically correct in my writing but as my friends and I put I am slowly unlearning how to English so I apologize for any errors that I haven't picked up on. Please leave a review whether it is good or bad I appreciate it. Thanks.

* * *

John stares fondly at the smiley face on the wall and takes a sip of tea. "I never should have left my gun lying around" John mutters to himself. He glances around the flat. Everything reminds John of Sherlock. Everything from the Skull on the mantle to the black goo still stuck to the stove from Sherlock's last experiment. All of it, everything in the flat, is soaked with memories of Sherlock. "I'd do anything to have him back." Says John sadly. All of a sudden he hears the noise of the front door opening and shutting and someone coming up the stairs taking them two at a time. "No. Surely not. It can't be. I must be going mad." John says eyes wide with surprise and hope. It can't possibly be but there is only one person with legs long enough to come up the stairs like that.

Sherlock hesitates slightly before reaching for the door handle. Who knows how John is going to react. Hell, he doesn't even know how he's going to react himself. What if John throws him out? God knows he has every reason to. Sherlock abandoned John albeit for John's safety but he knew John wouldn't think that was a good excuse. Sherlock closed his eyes and opened the door. He sees John look up from his chair with eyes full of hope. "Uh so are you ready to go?"

John looks at Sherlock and they hold each other's gaze for a few moments. He just sits there for a while staring at Sherlock mouth hanging open. He hears Sherlock comment about his mouth, something to do with catching flies and swiftly closes it. John tries to say something but all that comes out is a sputtering mess of mashed up words. He doesn't know whether to run over and hug Sherlock or give him a swift punch to the face. He opts for the latter as he stands up and strides purposely over to Sherlock before delivering a strong left hook to the jaw.

Sherlock stands in the door in shock as pain rips across his face. "Well I can't say I didn't see that coming." Sherlock mutters to himself. "John I.. I'm sorry I know you're mad and I know you've been through a lot because of my "death" but I had to do it for your safety. I know that's not a good. Oof" Sherlock is suddenly cut off when the shorter man almost tackles him into a hug. "I lost you Sherlock. Do you know how hard it was watching you fall from that roof?" Sherlock hears John murmur into his jacket. The man is clutching onto him so tight,its as if he might disappear into thin air, which Sherlock supposed, was exactly what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hope your enjoying. Little bit of Reichenbach theory in this chapter. Please review any help is greatly appreciated. Thanks :)

* * *

Sherlock slowly wrapped his arms around John. "I'm so sorry John. I didn't want to do this to you. If I didn't make it look like I had fallen from the roof the Moriarty's men would have shot you, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. I just couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry for all of this, it is entirely my fault." Sherlock buries his face into John's shoulder and takes a deep breath and takes in John's scent. He smells like tea and cheap soap but to Sherlock it smells amazing, it smells like home._ This is where I belong_ thinks Sherlock. Just holding John right now, Sherlock is completely at ease. He hasn't felt this content for months. It really is good to be home.

John clutches to Sherlock as tightly as he can, trying to pull himself impossibly closer. He thinks that if he can just somehow dissolve into the man and become part of him then he can never leave again. Minutes go by with the two of them just standing like this neither of them wanting to move and break the embrace. After a while John pulls back and looks at Sherlock. "I've been through hell because of you." John says quietly. "How did you survive? I saw you fall from the roof at Saint Bart's. I saw you on the concrete broken and bleeding. How can you be standing here alive? Have I gone mad? Please tell me you're not just a figment of my imagination." John continues to clutch Sherlock desperately.

"I'm real and not going anywhere." Sherlock gently starts to guide John over to the couch so he can sit down. "I'm guessing you will want to talk about this so you better sit down." Sherlock pries John's fingers from his coat so he can sit down. "Before I went to the roof to meet with Moriarty I had figured out what he wanted. I knew that he planned to force me to commit suicide so I planned ahead. I called Molly and got her to get some depressants for me to slow down everything that would give away the fact that I was still alive. I also asked for her to make some blood capsules for me so that I could make it look like I was bleeding. Before fell, I placed them on places that would come in contact with the ground so it would appear that my skull had been fractured. I also tied my scarf around my neck tightly to prevent my neck from breaking and then when I fell my I relaxed my body so I could avoid as many broken bones as possible. I also took a leaf out of Irene Adler's book; she once told me that DNA is only as good as the records you keep. This being said I had Molly take me to the morgue and put a double in my place. She then botched the records so it would appear to be me right down to the last chromosome. The only reason I'm still alive is because of my ingenious planning and as much as I hate to admit, mass amounts of sheer luck. I couldn't tell you my plans because you're reaction had to be authentic or Moriarty's people would never have believed it."

John sat on the couch and took everything. Sherlock his best friend was alive and standing in their flat. He stared at Sherlock with big wide eyes, completely flabbergasted. Sherlock had planned everything around John so he wouldn't know. He understood why everything had to happen the way. Yes he was hurt and felt left out but he understood. He heard Sherlock mutter "Will you ever forgive me?" John stares seriously at Sherlock for a moment before replying "I had forgiven you before you even walked in that door." John replies as he pulls Sherlock into another embrace. "Don't ever make me go through that again you insufferable git." He fells Sherlock put his arms around him as a warm feeling settles in his chest._ Everything will be okay now that Sherlock is home, _John thinks. He buries his face into Sherlock's coat happier and more content than he has been in months.


End file.
